When Tragedy Strikes
by MeganJonas
Summary: Casey finally goes on her perfect date with Truman but what happens when the date ends in a car crash and someone ends up dead. xDaseyx R&R! SS Gift for Candora Shipper!
1. Getting Ready

I grabbed my foundation and started applying a layer on my face. I started to think about how it was just last week when Truman to me on my "perfect date". This time he was surprising me with something romantic. I put down my foundation and then picked up my blush brush and swirled it around the blush, then applied the blush on my right cheek. I saw Derek sneak into my room.

"What do you want?" I exclaimed annoyed.

"Oh…nothing." Derek said as he lay on my bed.

I sighed, rolled my eyes, and continued with my makeup.

"I-I…don't think you should go on this date with Truman." Derek stated matter-of-factly.

"What?!?! Why do you care who I date?!?" by this time I was trying to get off the stool but I tripped.

"Well Klutzilla" Derek said as he laughed "Let's see he gave you a 6 ½, he poked you with a jousting sword, he got you kicked out of fencing, he dated your best friend" we were standing face to face and every time he listed something he poked my shoulder "and he took you on the worst date of your life." He stormed out of my room as I stood there shocked.

_Did Derek just sound like he cared? Is he trying to ruin my date? Wait…where did this come from, he never cared before?_

I shook it off and finished my makeup with those thoughts repeating in my head, it was getting hard to focus. I finished my makeup, and then stood in front of the mirror. I turned slowly while looking in my mirror making sure I look just right. I walked to the door and sighed. My mind was racing and suddenly doubt filled my body and the atmosphere around me. I put on a smile on my face and left my room.


	2. Micky D's?

Sorry the first chapter was so short I didn't notice that till later. I also forgot my disclaimer.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK**, sadly!

I walked down the stairs, I noticed my Mom and George in the kitchen, and I started to walk to the couch where Lizzie and Edwin were.

"Oh Casey, you look beautiful!" Mom exclaimed as she ran to come hug me.

"Thanks Mom." I replied

"Are you excited?" Lizzie asked as she turned to face me.

"Yeah, aren't you going out with _Truman_ tonight?" Edwin asked but when he said Truman's name it was like he was saying the name of a nasty vegetable. _Jeez Derek must have gotten to him to._

"I'm kind of excited and yes." As I said yes I rolled my eyes but at the time I probably would have said Derek's name like that too for making me feel all this doubt. The family must have noticed I wasn't in the mood to talk Lizzie and Edwin turned back to the TV and George went back to the kitchen.

Mom hugged me and whispered "Have fun." And then went back to the kitchen.

It was quiet for the past 5 minutes, thankfully the door bell rang.

"I'll get it."I said as I walked to the door.

"Well, don't you look pretty." Truman said as he walked through the door.

"Thanks." I mumbled but thankful he heard it.

"Bye, see you guys later." I said as I shut the door behind us.

I let myself into the car which kind of bugged me but I shrugged it off. The car ride was quiet; I leaned towards the door on my side while I was lost in thought.

"So…are you wondering where we're going tonight? Truman asked.

"Not really." I answered sounding kind of sad but I couldn't figure out why I was acting like this I was excited all week then Derek talked to me. Truman could tell I didn't want to talk so he just focused on driving.

We pulled up to this fast food place. _What the hell? Fast-food? Is this for real?_

"Oh…great." I tried to sound excited but it didn't work.

"Don't you just love Micky D's?" Truman asked sounding like an excited four year old.

"I-I guess."

Truman grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside.

We ordered our food and sat down. I got a salad and Truman got a Happy Meal. This was definitely turning out to be the worst date ever. _If only I would have listened to Derek! If only I would have stayed home!_ If only statements kept running through my head. Then real thoughts came through. _Does Derek care for me? Do I care for Derek? That's the bigger question I need an answer for._ I searched my mind for every moment with Derek to see if I could figure that out. Then I fell upon a couple moments in particular. _The first and earliest I think was the party when we got stuck in the bathroom. The second was when he quit he job for me. The third was- was…every look, stare, touch, nudge, every little moment together. Ah! Am I really thinking like this for Derek?!?!?_ I snapped myself back to reality and saw Truman was gone and was in the play gym?!?!

_He must be a four year old._ I thought.

I walked up to Truman and asked "Can I go home please I don't feel good?"

"But…But… oh fine." He replied.

We got in the car and I thought of what an idiot I was to do this. _I should have listened to Derek or Emily. Oh wow Emily's my best friend and I didn't even listen to her. What kind of best friend am I? But what about Derek? Do I like him? I guess…I do._

R&R! Thanks! =]


	3. Pain and Regret

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!** If I did Dasey would have kissed by now!!

We were at a stop light still no one was talking except Truman under his breath which I could not hear. I noticed a car in the other direction barreling down the road and go in the left turn lane but I thought nothing of it. The light turned green so we started to drive then I saw that car gun it and hit us hard. It impacted so hard I swear the people in the United States could hear it. I felt a sharp pain in my left leg I looked down and instantly knew it was broken. There was glass everywhere imbedded in my arms which stung, I looked at Truman he was all blood and broken. I felt like crying but I closed my eyes and I passed out.

_I could have stopped this I saw the car coming. I could have stayed home. I can't grasp the fact I can't change it now. What about my family will I get to say my goodbyes? What if I actually like Derek? I still can't determine that. I at least need to apologize. I should have listened to him. He tried to care for me and I pushed him away. _All those thoughts replayed in my head of Derek and me. I felt like crying gut my body wouldn't let me. I felt lifeless, alone, like no one cared, no one wanted me. I also hated myself I couldn't stand the fact that I knew this was my entire fault. _I should have ignored him. I never should have trusted him. I never should have gone out with him a second time let alone a third time._ I felt myself gain stability. I knew my limbs were there so I tried moving them. The pain stung I have never felt that much pain. I fought to stay alive I had to apologize to Emily and Derek, and I have to tell Derek that I might truly like him. I started to feel my heart beat, I could hear another person in the room, and I could feel the air engulf my lungs. I knew I was alive there was no doubt. I tried slowly to open my eyes light flooded my eyes, it was so bright. I heard a gasp and someone's warm breathe on my ear.

"Casey, Casey, wake up!" The person said worried and exhausted. They also sounded like they might have cried.

My eyes adjusted I looked to my left and saw a table and a big window with the moon shinning in. In front of me were a closet and a bulletin board. I realized I was in a hospital room. I looked to my right and saw the person it was Derek. He was on a chair that was practically on top of my bed. Derek had tear stains on his cheeks and his eyes were red and puffy.

"Casey?" he whispered trying to hold back more tears.

"Yes." I answered with a crackled voice.

He got up and wrapped his arms around and whispered "I thought we lost you forever…but I _never_ gave up hope."

I held him close as many emotions ran through me tears flooded my eyes. Derek sat on my bed and comforted me.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"It's all my fault." I replied through my tears.

"No it's not." He kept in a low tone so I would try not to worry.

"Yes it is I saw the car coming but I ignored it and If I would have just stayed home this would have never happened." I was hard to keep quiet and my voice kept cracking.

"Sometimes things happened for a reason unknown to us now."

I accepted that and then tried to pull him close I whispered "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Not listening to you."

"Casey, don't worry about something like that."

"Okay." I thought of a good question. "How long have I've been out?"

Derek gulped holding back tears "one week."

I was shocked. _What have I missed?_ Tears rushed to my eyes again and Derek wiped them away.

"Please don't cry" he whispered "I've done enough for the both of us."

_Derek cried for me?_

"You cried?"

"Cause I knew I could have stopped it, if I enforced it more, and I was afraid of losing you with the last thing I did was yell at you." He whispered the last part.

_Derek Venturi cares for me?_

I smiled and Derek smiled back.

"Do you know what kept me alive?" I questioned.

"What?"

"Cause I had to forgive you and tell you something."

"Tell me something, like what?"

I looked away I couldn't tolerate telling him now.

R&R! Thanks!


	4. Home and Hugs

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!**

When I looked away I caught sight of my leg and saw it in a cast and it made me cringe. Derek saw me cringe, "Thankfully that's the worst of your injuries."

"That's good." I spoke softly.

Derek grabbed my hand, "Are you going to tell me?"

"Not here, later" I locked eyes with him, just wanting to tell him but too weak to tell him.

Mom came in and saw me awake, "OH CASEY!!!"

"Hi Mom" I smiled and hugged my Mom.

"We're so glad you're here, with us." George chimed in joining the hug.

We talked and reminisced. The doctor came in and told us I could go home tomorrow. I was so excited just to go home, be in a safe environment, which I know and love. The day went slowly and the whole day Derek held my hand except when Mom and George came in. The time came for me to go home, they put me in a wheel chair, and then into the car and went home. I got home, used my crutches, and eventually made it to the door. I got inside and Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti ran up to me.

"Casey, I've missed you!" Lizzie said as she hugged me.

"I'm glad you're finally home, life was soooo boring!" Edwin added as he attempted to hug me.

"Casey, Casey, you've missed so much, I lost a tooth, there was a new episode of my favorite show, I paint a picture for you, and-" Marti got cut off by Mom.

"Honey, she just got home, you have plenty of time to tell her about it."

"Ok" Marti said as she skipped off to her room. Lizzie and Edwin followed but went to their separate rooms.

"Do you want to sit down?" Mom said as she shifted towards the couch.

"Actually I was thinking of going to my room." I said.

"Ok I'll, I mean we'll make your favorite dinner." Mom motioned to George as she spoke.

"I'll help Casey to her room." Derek said as he moved to my side and we moved slowly up the stairs.

"Thanks Derek." George's voice faint as he went to the kitchen with Mom.

R&R! Thanks!


	5. More Tears That Break the Heart

Yay!! I'm updating, sorry it took so long!! Enjoy!!

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!!!**

Derek had his hand on the small of my back, which made walking up the stairs complex because of the warm sensation from it. I tripped up the first couple step and cringed from the pain and waited to hear Derek's insult.

"Want me to carry you the rest of the way?" Derek asked.

I look at him perplexed, "N-n-no I'll be fine"

"Casey", he moved down to my eye level because I was still lying on the stairs, "There is no way you can make it up the rest of the stairs."

Before I could respond Derek had one arm under my legs and the other around my back. He lifted me up and carried me up the stairs. _I can't believe Derek is carrying me up the stairs._

"Thanks Derek" I whispered.

When we got to my room, he placed me gently on my bed, and I scooted over. I just wanted him near me, after this week and the accident I needed someone. Derek sat down next to me, which made me smile but I stopped so he wouldn't notice.

"If you don't mind me asking, where did _Truman_ take you to eat?" he solicited.

I rolled my eyes knowing his response, "McDonalds." I mumbled it hoping that was good enough.

"Pardon me, I didn't quite catch that."

"McDonalds." I said it louder this time and I know he could hear it by the smirk on his face.

"Still didn't hear it."

"McDonalds!"

Derek snickered, "Did he enjoy his Happy Meal?

With all seriousness I responded "Yes." Derek and I both laughed, I mean the guy got a Happy Meal and he's 17.

"He also enjoyed his time in the play gym."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope, I'm being serious; he honestly played in the play gym like a four year old. It was so embarrassing."

Derek laughed even harder and almost fell off the bed. I grabbed his arm but he stabilized himself pretty well. I realized I didn't know what happened to Truman so after the laughing died down I asked.

"Derek", he looked at me with all seriousness. "W-w-what happened to Truman?"

Derek sat there, still looking at me, he couldn't decide between joy and sadness. "Is he in a coma or a-are his injuries worse than mind or-"

Derek cut me off, "He's gone, Casey."

"W-w-what? Like out of the hospital gone or"

Derek nodded as tears came streaming down my face. Derek wrapped his arms around me and I buried my head in his chest, "It's…all…my…fault."

"Casey, No it's not" He rubbed his hand calmingly on my back, "please don't cry", Derek kissed the top of my head which I only noticed slightly, I was too focused on the pain of losing someone, and even though he didn't matter that much it still shook me very bad.


End file.
